Burn The Past
by lexy0918
Summary: Layla has been a prisoner as long as she could remember. She would never fight for her captors in their petty war. Oh and did they need her cooperation, some mumbo jumbo about a prophecy. Layla wanted to give up. Wanted to escape everything. She was tired of the nightmares and flashblacks, and bursts of rage. But she made a promise, and she didn't break promises.
1. Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Hello lovely readers, Lexy again with a new fan fic:) I do not own X-men, or any of its charascters, just this plot. This will be rated M just in case, for language, maybe some violence and lemons later on:) This is a pairing of my own OC and John mostly, I have major love for that sexy little pyro:) There will be other pairings, just not exactly sure who I will pair up yet mwahahaha:) hope you all enjoy and leave me reviews! The more reviews I get the quicker I will update, which I am planning on doing weekly.**

**Chapter One:**

I leaned against the wall of my cell, my ass numb from the hard mattress of the cot, the oh-so-wonderful warden of this fine institution gave us. Who are we? Well the warden and his score of nasty guards say we are patients. I say we are test rats and future soldiers for whatever war they were waging with whoever lay beyond the walls of this prison. No human was jailed in this prison. I knew what all of us, including the guards and warden himself, were: mutants. I knew the warden wants us to fight for us. Those that turned against him were killed. Brutally. A flash of a pale face framed by an auburn, white-banged waterfall of shoulder length hair raced through my mind. Rouge. God how I missed her. A ragged sigh blew past my lips. No I couldn't afford to think of her. It was simply too painful.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my thin arms around them. _They_ were coming. She knew they were coming, could smell them getting closer. Two powerful mutants, the sterile musk of their uniforms coated the air, but the vibrancy of their power couldn't be diminished. Great, if they take me back to him, I know I'm in for a beating. I berated myself silently as I rested my forehead on my knees, letting my grimy mass of curls shield my face from their oncoming view. My ears pricked at the sound of footsteps that were nearing my cell door. The nervous nibbling of my bottom lip habit was getting more and more frequent. I pulled in a deep breath as the footsteps stopped.

Breath whooshed from my lungs as the door creaked open. I willed my body to freeze in place. Perhaps if they thought I was asleep then I would be spared.

"Rouge, is this the girl?" a deep male voice asked. NO! How dare they defile her memory by using her to bait me. How dare they-!

"Oh yah, John. This is mah lil firebug. Hey, Layla, you can't pretend to sleep like that yah, know? 'Specially when Ah taught it to yah," came the smooth, cocky Southern twang of the bravest and noblest mutant I knew. My head whipped up. My fathomlessly black eyes clashed with her brilliantly clear emerald eyes. Instantly my eyes watered, but I couldn't move. I couldn't force myself to blink them away, so freely they flowed down freely down my tawny cheeks.

"It's really you isn't it Rouge?" I asked. Rouge's purple painted lips curved into a rare smile as she swiftly pulled a glove off one of her gloves and stepped up to my cot. Several silver bands adorned her fingers and her nails were painted the same shade of purple as her lips.

"Ain't scared are yah, firebug?" she asked, the smile still twitching her lips and her fingers wiggled playfully. Slowly, my trembling fingers reached for hers. A small, strangled moan escaped my lips as a fierce rip of pain sliced my very soul when my fingers cupped hers. I felt my powers slip from me and flow into Rouge. Dots winked about my vision. I staggered down to all fours, as Rouge yanked away from me with a foul curse. I breathed in deeply, rhythmically. It was her. She was real! Shit I let her drain me, I can't even bend the air! I looked up into watery emerald eyes. She saw my pain. She knew what they had shown me.

"Rouge!" I screeched and threw my arms around her neck. I trembled against her, as she held me close to her.

"You're really here! You're real! How? They said you were dead. Showed me images, god awful images of you being sliced to bits. Where have you been?" I gushed, unable to stifle my curiosity. Rouge chuckled.

"I'll explain everything soon okay firebug? You trust me right?" she mumbled. I nodded, my mass of curls quivering with me. Rouge pulled away from me, and nodded to the boy standing at the door. My throat went dry. His towering, lean six foot something frame was slumped casually against the frame of the cell door. Shaggy, sandy hair framed a deliciously masculine face, save those lush lips that were curled into small half smile. Long thick eyelashes framed eyes that floored me, as they were brilliantly gold and dancing with a teasing, mischievous glint. Close up I could smell him. Mmmm, my senses liked a lot! His campfire musk tickled my senses.

"This is John. John is gonna get yah out while Ah run ahead and clear a path with the others. We are gonna free as many mutants as we can Layla, but yeh are a top priority. Promise meh yeh won't leave John's side, okay?" Rouge asked. I glanced at my friend.

"Don't worry girlie, I won't bite," John chuckled, holding out a large hand. My teeth worked at nibbling my lip again and John's eyes darkened.

"You'll explain everything to me once we are safe? And we will be safe, as long as I never leave John's side, right?" I asked. Rouge nodded , albeit her eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. Pulling in a deep breath, I took John's hand. I gasped when he jerked me into the hard line of his body. I stiffened instantly.

"Stay here. John yeh know the signal," Rouge called with a slightly mad chuckle, as she raced around us.

"Then there were two," John breathed and glanced down at me. I looked away instantly. Oh no, I would not be sucked into those soul stealing eyes. I focused my breathing, trying to gather as much strength as I could so that I would not appear weak, but god I was. The wardens and guards kept me on the brink of death, cut off from everything that fueled my powers. The sterile air was not much help, but what little energy I could have worked with, I had given to Rouge. I sighed again and straightened my spine. I grimaced when John's arms did not move as I shifted under the cage his arms cradled me in. I inhaled and froze as delight sensations filled me. My veins were softly bubbling with a delicious heat, feeling me with energy. My eyes peered around John. There was fire around me, there had to be! I knew that familiar bubbling of heat in my body.

"What the fuck are you doing girl? Are you a clone of Rouge or something?" John snapped fiercely. My gaze whipped to his face. Those brilliant irises danced with fury.

"Y'you're the fire?" I asked uncertainly. Shock washed over his features. His mouth opened to say something but snapped it shut when alarms blared throughout the building. His lips twitched to that little half-smile.

"Hope you're ready to roll girlie. That's the signal," he whispered and yanked me into motion. Arms pumping and legs burning with renewed strength, I raced along with John. Mutants were scurrying about, desperately seeking freedom. Guards took down many and I skidded into a turn to help one young boy struggling with a guard. A vise-like grip clamped around my wrist but my free arm kept moving. A swift, gushing blast of air slammed into the guard and the boy popped to his feet, eyes wide a saucers. I yanked from John's grip and slammed my foot down firmly into the ground. The floor began to rumble, sending guards flying from the rail above us. My body arched into a low sweep of the ground, building up a whip of water that showered the mutants as water lines burst. The whip snapped into guards, throwing them into the walls where they were trapped within a cage of ice. I twisted my lithe body, the whip an extension of my arm, seeking any enemy, anyone that I knew should suffer. Breathe whooshed from me and the water soaked my leg as I crashed into a hard wall of muscle.

"We can't stop for everybody, girlie," he snarled. Anger flared up in my body.

"Look, I promised Rouge I wouldn't leave your side, and I haven't. You are still right here, aren't you? I don't see what's the problem with evening the odds," I snarled. These people needed to pay for their cruelty. John's jaw locked tightly as he fought to keep from snarling back at me. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me down the hall. We winded along empty halls for so long, that I started to think we were lost. We never slowed as we twisted and turned. Then, John slammed a door open and we tumbled out into a lush green meadow. I fell to my knees as my pores soaked up the warmth of the elements dancing around me. Oh god, the sun was so bright and brilliant. The grass and dirt filled my nose with breathtaking scents. The fresh wind tickled my face. I could smell the water and feel it coursing along a creek near the clearing. Tears filled my eyes. I was finally free!

"Hey, we gotta go girlie. The professor is waiting for us," John said gently. I lumbered to my feet and jerked in surprise when tiny hands latched to my wrist. I looked down at the little boy I had saved. Tears filled his pale blue eyes.

"Come on little one, we are safe now," I said quietly, following John. None of us said a word as we made our way into the thick forest. My mind wandered, wracked with worry. Oh god, what if the others didn't all get out? What if Rouge was dead and this was all a set up, with me and Rouge being pawns once more. What if this professor was worse than the warden and his guards? Lost in thoughts I stumbled over my own feet and crashed into John's back. He stiffened as my nails sank into his hoodie as I steadied myself.

"You alright?" he asked. I opened my mouth then froze. Something was coming. Something, I wrinkled my nose, fruity smelling but so powerful it made my inner self whimper in fear.

"Hello Professor," John said calmly. My eyes locked onto the gaze of the wisest eyes I had ever seen. They were dark, exuded intelligence way beyond my years, and tender. The bald man rolled to a stop a couple of feet away from us. I cocked my head to the side as I studied this intriguing man known as the professor.

"Jayme, did you thank Layla for saving you?" the man asked.

"No, sir I didn't," he mumbled and looked up at me. I smiled down at him.

"Thank you Layla," he giggled. I smiled and ruffled his soft, dark hair. I looked at the professor. He had his hands folded and a gentle smile gracing his thin lips.

"Oh, and Jayme, I quite agree that Layla bashing those guards with the water was wickedly awesome. However when we get to the institute, don't tell anyone about her powers okay? You don't have to if you do not wish it either, Jayme. That is a rule for my students to protect their privacy. I am trying to find your parents as well. You will be safe at the Institute, both of you. Please, come along please the others are waiting and I daresay, Rouge is screaming at me right now," the professor explained. My eyes had widened when he had mentioned my powers. How did he know, I wondered. Wait...he had to be a telepath.

"Yes, Layla I am indeed a telepath," Professor said with a chuckle. Tugging Jayme along, I followed the man who was rolling toward a sleek aircraft. John was bringing up the rear. I flopped into a seat as the muscled, hairy pilot grunted at us in welcome. His eyes swept over us.

"Wanna sit in the front, lil tyke?" he grunted to Jayme who squealed with excitement and raced to the seat. I grinned as I buckled into a seat. I flicked my eyes to the left when John plopped down beside me. He buckled in and stared blankly forward. The engines roared to life, making my heart lurch in my chest, and we lifted off the ground. We soared into the air and slowly, I unclenched my white-knuckled fingers from armrests.

"First time flying?" John asked. I nodded numbly. He chuckled.

"You get used to it after awhile. I used to puke as soon as we touched down," he admitted. My eyebrows lifted to my hairline.

"Seriously?" I asked, trying not to giggle. He smiled ruefully as he nodded. A giggle bubbled from my throat. It was raw and foreign sounding. I sobered instantly as our eyes found each other.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I mumbled. His brow furrowed.

"What was it?" he asked. I nibbled on my lip. Could I trust John? Obviously, Rouge trusted him and the professor trusted him.

"I can control all four elements. You can control fire yes? When our bodies made contact, it instantly latched onto your fire, pulling in some of your power to control it. I am not like Rouge and take away completely. I just absorb a bit," I explained quietly. John licked his lips as he stared at me. I could not read the emotions dancing in his eyes.

"I did not know about the rule. Don't worry John, I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine," I said quickly. His mouth opened but was cut off by the professor.

"Welcome to the Institute," he called to us cheerfully. He landed in an underground hanger and I unbuckled quickly. I scrambled after the pilot, the professor and Jayme. A group of mutants stood waiting for us. I rushed to Rouge, who yelled out happily when she spotted me.

"Yeh crazy lil bitch, didya have to send the building tumbling down on us?" she laughed. I giggled and shrugged. She linked her arm with mine as I faced the professor.

"Layla, and Jayme these are my X Men. They are a group of my older, more experienced students. You met Logan, our pilot, and Rouge of course. The red head is a fellow telepath, name Jean Grey. The boy next to her is Scott Summers. The young man next to Ms. Monroe is Kurt, and the brunette boy next to him is Bobby, John's brother. And phasing through the wall, late as usual is Kitty. Before you ask, let me explain what the X Men are exactly. They are in simple terms superheroes. They are mutants that have learned to control their powers and use them for good. I set up this Institute to help young mutants adjust to their powers and choose how to use them. My students attend classes within the walls and train in the danger room. If you wish, as I said before I can contact your parents and I will reunite you with them. If you wish to stay all I ask is for your cooperation on following a few simple rules," Professor explained. I glanced over at Jayme, who had nestled himself happily on Logan's knee.

"I'm in," I declared and professor smiled.

"You will room with Rouge and Kitty, Layla and I am sure Logan will find Jayme a room. Good night all, job well done," the professor said and rolled out of the hanger.

"Like, welcome home Layla. That is such a pretty name," Kitty gushed, her brown ponytail bobbing.

"Um, thanks Kitty, but it's really thanks to John that I got out," I replied. Bobby let out a bark of laughter.

"I'm surprised he actually did something right," Bobby sneered and stalked away. Jean and Scott trailed after them. I glanced at John, who had hung his head so his sandy bangs shielded his eyes. How could his brother be so cruel.

"Come on Layla, Ah know yeh prolly wanna showah right?" Rouge said, frowning after Bobby's retreating back. I nodded eagerly and followed Rouge out of the hanger. I snuck one last peek at John. One eye was watching me and his lips were twitched up in a small, sad half smile.

**Well that's Chapter one, hope you all enjoyed! **


	2. Midnight Revelations

The shower felt amazing. It had been years since I was allowed a private, warm, luxuriating shower. The warden had always ordered a guard to watch me like a hawk because they were too afraid I would bend the water and attack them. I snorted at their fear. Ninety percent of the time I was simply too weak from starvation and dehydration, I could not bend the water. And after that one little incident where I attacked one of the guards, I was too afraid to bend again. The warden himself had dealt my punishment. God, the pain I was in even weeks after, coupled with my fear to receive said punishment again, simply kept me from bending ever again inside the walls of my prison. I sighed deeply, shuddering as a shadow pain whispered through my spine and ribs, as the warm water beat down on my scarred back. I would not think of that now. I needed to focus on the present.

Rouge and Kitty had given me a tour of my massive new home. I was struck by the beauty and hominess of the Institute, despite the expensive nick knacks crowding ancient wooden tables, the high end paintings adorning the walls and the soft plush rugs covering the highly polished cherry wood floors. It was obvious the Professor had money, lots of money and a heart probably bigger than that vast amount of cash. The mutants, no students, that called the Institute home ranged from toddler to adult and everyone seemed completely happy and at ease. If only I could afford those feelings. It would not be long before the professor turned on me and wanted to use me against his enemies. I am a rarity among mutants. I am the only mutant so far that is able to control all four elements, not just one specific element. But what many do not know, it is not my only power. I am a danger and weapon no matter where I go. I knew I couldn't stay here long.

"Hey! Like are you drowning in there?" Kitty called through the door. I snapped the tap off and stepped from the shower stall. Wrapping a fuzzy towel around my thin body, I set to work blow drying the unruly mane of curls that I call my hair. When my hair was dry, I slipped the wet towel into the hamper and pulled on a pair of shorts and a big black T-shirt. Grinning softly, I held my palm over the slick tile and all the extra water that had dropped from my body snapped up to my palm, swirling into a ball. I dropped the water ball into the sink and emerged from the bathroom. Rouge sat cross-legged on her bed, a big dusty book in her lap, while Kitty was dancing around the room to a pop song. Her brown ponytail swung as she gyrated her hips carelessly and sung at the top of her lungs, off key but she appeared unaware of that fact.

"Are you always this energetic?" I asked. Kitty giggled and nodded. Rouge rolled her eyes. I plopped down on the bed that was not overrun with stuffed animals and groaned happily as the soft mattress cushioned me.

"Been awhile since yeh slept on a real bed huh?" Rouge asked with a chuckle. I nodded and burrowed my face in the soft blankets.

"Gonna tell me how you escaped?" I asked, peeking at her. Rouge sighed and flipped the book closed. Dust wafted around her. Rouge wrinkled her pert nose and waved a gloved hand to ward off the dust cloud.

"They made a mistake in sending Tolansky in after meh to take meh to the warden for meh daily interrogation. The guards knew they were not to let meh touch them. But we both know how pervy Tolansky is, not to mention weak and gullible. Ah faked some tears, saying that all Ah wanted was a kiss from a handsome guy. Batted meh eyelashes all, cute and girly ya know? So naturally, he thought Ah meant him and he happily obliged. As soon as he was out for the count, Ah ran. Anyone that came across meh, Ah zapped. When Ah finally made it outta there, Logan was waiting for meh. I freaked when Ah saw him, thought he was a guard that was gonna take meh back in, but then Professor Xavier came and calmed meh down. Ah tried to come back for yeh the next day but Ah was too weak to move and no way in hell was Ah gonna let them come for yeh without me. Firebug, Ah wanted to go back as soon as Ah found a way out, but the powers, they..they were too much for meh. So, the prof made meh wait it out and heal then we came and got yeh. Plus, Ah knew yeh would only trust me to leave. A shapeshifter can take meh appearance but they can't take meh power," Rouge explained. I burrowed my face into the blankets as I tried to hide my tears.

"They tortured me Rouge. As soon as they knew you had truly gotten away, they came for me. I couldn't let them find you, I didn't break no matter what they did and then...they came back. Took me straight to the warden. He...he showed me you dead, chopped to pieces, and it was all my fault! I talked you into trying to escape, and he knew it. And oh did I pay, god I paid for it. but I never told them, never said a word about anything we talked about. I couldn't break my promise," I sobbed. Rouge's gloved hand brushed through my hair softly.

"Yeh're safe now firebug, Ah promise. We won't let nothin' happen to yeh. The warden can't get yeh here Layla. Yeh can stop running now," she whispered. I froze. No, she was wrong. I could never stop running, it was the life I was damned to do. I rolled away from Rouge and burrowed into the covers. Kitty switched the music and light off and soon she was breathing heavily.

"Rouge?" I whispered. I heard Rouge's covers rustle as she turned to face me.

"Yeah firebug?" she replied. I nibbled on my lip.

"Why is Bobby so mean to John?" I asked quietly. Rouge chuckled softly.

"Has our resident pyro gotten under your skin already? Bobby and John are twins that couldn't be any different. John's fire, Bobby's ice. They don't mix too well sugah. Ah'm sure there is something else, but that ain't meh story to tell," she replied and rolled back over. I stared ahead at the bright full moon shimmering outside the big window of our room. Soon, Rouge joined Kitty in a deep sleep. Yet, I could not join them in peaceful slumber.

I sighed deeply as horrid memories plagued my mind. Ghost pains wracked my body as images of white hot knives were pressed into my skin flashed through my mind. My own screams of pain echoed through my mind. The warden's cold, merciless eyes loomed above me as a whip tore into my back. I shuddered violently, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes, willing the images to go away. A high, evil laugh echoed through my mind as white hot bolts burrowed into my thighs. I threw my covers off of me and raced quietly from my room. My bare feet padded quietly over the rugs as I hurried down the staircase. I held my breath as I turned the knob of the front door. When alarms didn't blare through the house I threw the door open and raced down the front lawn. My legs pumped automatically, until I finally collapsed under the shade of a willow tree far away from the Institute's front doors. On all fours, I panted as I choked back sobs that wracked my body. I lurched forward as the little food in my stomach spewed from me, narrowly missing the little Koi pond nestled in the shade of the tree. I coughed and gagged as dry heaves quaked my body. Uncontrollable sobs bubbled from throat as I dug my nails into the tree's bark.

"Layla?" a deep, seductively familiar voice called out quietly, uncertainly. I peered around the tree trunk. John stood a few feet away in flannel pajama bottoms and an open zip up hoodie. His head was cocked slightly to the right, concealing one of his eyes. A deep frown furrowed his brow and made his lush lips dip downward.

"Come to laugh at me?" I asked bitterly as I wiped tears and snot from my face with my sleeve. John snorted.

"Do you really think I'm that type of guy? Maybe you should go find my brother, he sure likes kicking people when they're down," he snapped. I bared my teeth in a snarl.

"What do you want John?" I growled. He scrubbed a hand down his face. His eyes snapped fire at me.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you running across the lawn like you were running for your life, and I well, I was worried," he mumbled. A blush crept along my cheeks, heating them up.

"You were worried about me?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded, his eye glued to the ground. Shakily, I got to my feet and ambled over to him. At only five feet even, John dwarfed me. I peered up into his golden eyes as I slowly brushed his bangs back.

"I'm okay John, I promise. I...I was in that prison for a long time and I was tortured, a lot. Those kind of memories don't go away. Being here, supposedly safe, means nothing to me. I've never been safe anywhere John. I don't really know why I'm still here. All I'm good at is running, it's all I've ever done really. And...it's safer for everyone if I did," I muttered. I blinked as the fire in his eyes flared brighter.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Layla," he mumbled. I snorted.

"No offense John, but I can handle any danger that I come across," I replied. He chuckled softly. I stiffened as a calloused hand cupped my jaw and his thumb lightly traced my jaw line.

"Oh, I know you can. Believe me I don't ever want to piss you off, but you can't always be alone Layla. That's no way to live," he said. I laughed bitterly.

"My life experiences have taught me not to trust others, they just screw you over in the end," I spat.

"You trust Rouge, you trusted me to get you out of that prison, and you're trusting the professor by staying here at the Institute. I'm not naive Layla, I'm not some little kid, I can see how much you want to believe that you are truly safe here. I guess I'll just have to prove it to you," he mumbled and placed a soft, tender kiss on my forehead. I gasped as he smiled softly and turned to walk away. I slumped to my knees and pulled in deep, even breaths. Dangerous. That's what the pyro was. He was messing with emotions that were best left alone and forgotten. Mama always taught me that. But then, trusting my dad had kept her safe for awhile. Maybe I could trust John. I shook my head violently and got to my feet shakily. I slowly crept up to the mansion and froze in my tracks.

"How are you feeling Layla?" Xavier asked, studying me over steeped fingers.

"I'm sorry for leaving the Institute, Professor, it won't happen again," I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Layla, you are not in trouble, nor are you a prisoner here. But, when you are having problems with painful memories, or flashbacks, I want you to trust me to come to me for help. We want to help you and keep you safe Layla, not harm you. Please don't run from us," Xavier explained. I pulled in a sharp breath.

"But the prophecy, and my other powers, what of them? I cannot ignore the fact that I am a walking killing machine Professor and I am absolutely sure that everyone here is a lot safer without me being here. I can handle myself," I snapped, unable to stifle my anger and fear. The ground rumble along with my dark emotions. I ground my teeth and pulled in deep even breaths. Soon the quakes ceased.

"I am certain that you can handle keeping yourself safe, you did indeed survive at the hands of Magneto," Xavier replied smoothly. I hissed out in fury at my captor's name.

"My only regret when I ran away is that I could not bury that bastard under his own prison walls," I snarled.

"You cannot defeat Magneto alone Layla. He is too powerful, much older and wiser, and a master of his powers. Magneto intends to start a war yes? A war against anyone that stands in his way, mutant and human alike, innocents. Will running away help prevent him from doing to others what he has done to you, Rouge, even Jayme?" Xavier asked. I stiffened at the reminder. Jayme, the cute little boy I had rescued. What horrors had he faced at Magneto's hands?

"I'll stay, but if I hurt someone, or cause someone to be hurt because of me, I'm gone," I declared. Xavier smiled and turned from me. Slowly, I finished climbing the stairs and stepped into the front hall. I turned to close the door and gasped in surprise to see John leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed casually against that rock hard chest and that small half smile twitched his lips.

"If I had known revenge is what would make you stay I woulda said it sooner," he teased. Despite myself, my lips flickered into a small smile.

"We'll just have to see how this mutant student/ super hero thing spans out," I replied with a careless shrug. John chuckled and sauntered over to me. He peered down at me as his warm body pressed into mine.

"I'll just have to prove that this 'thing' is worth it. Welcome to mutant high Layla," he said with a chuckle and turned away from me.


End file.
